


Most Tolerant Friend

by PhinFerbFan5



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Episode: s02e26 Ride Along Little Doggie (Milo Murphy's Law), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5
Summary: Immediately after being awarded the WiBA'S award for most tolerant friend, Melissa is put to the test when she has to tolerate Zack spending time with Lydia as Lydia's sent to the hospital. But Melissa should find that easy, being the completely platonic tolerant friend that she is.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. WiBA'S

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as much a fan of Zack and Melissa getting together as the next person, who also ships Zack and Melissa. But I feel the season finale could have used more of a lead up. After getting through all of Phineas and Ferb, you gotta know I'm a fan of all those small fluffy romance scenes. So I decided to write one for Zack and Melissa, and them completely disappearing from Ride Along Little Doggie! seemed like a good place to insert a fanfic.

Zack sat on a collapsible chair against the ambulance out the front of the schools WiBA’S ceremony.

“Hey Zack. What’s she doing now?” Melissa checked as she approached.

“She’s unconscious, so at least she’s not hallucinating and hysterical.” Zack updated, “No Milo?”

“No Milo.” Melissa confirmed, “Haven’t heard anything from him for ten minutes, so it’s fifty-fifty he’s still within school grounds.”

“Guess he’ll get his award tomorrow then. Oh, congrats on your award.” Zack congratulated.

“You know I’m tolerant enough to not need your praise.” Melissa told him, aloof.

“Uh huh. That’s why you’re carrying a trophy around is it?” Zack commented.

“I could leave it somewhere, but I’m tolerant enough to carry it around.” Melissa explained.

“Is this going to be a thing?” Zack sighed.

“Sounds like someone needs to be more tolerant of tolerance.” Melissa informed him.

There was talking in the ambulance that made Zack duck his head in to check what was happening. “Sounds like they’re taking Lydia to the hospital.” Zack let her know, “I guess I’ll see you round.”

“Where are you going?” smirked Melissa.

“To the hospital.” Zack said as he put his chair up against the wall and headed back to the ambulance.

“In the ambulance?” Melissa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s my sworn duty as her interpretive dance partner.” Zack told her.

“Got space for one more?” Melissa asked.

Zack checked the ambulance, “Sorry. Not really.”

“Being turned down for a ride.” Melissa considered it, “I guess that makes me tolerant.”

“Only if you stop mopping about it.” Zack rolled his eyes.

Melissa punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow.” Zack told her, “Very tolerant.”

“…I guess I’ll see ya then.” Melissa farewelled as she spied her dad approaching.

“I’ll keep you updated on Lydia.” Zack waved.

“How many bones has he broken this time?” Richard asked.

“Huh? Who?” Melissa checked.

“Milo.” Richard clarified.

“Nah. Milo hasn’t broken…” Melissa stopped herself, there was no telling what Milo had gotten himself into, “I don’t know where Milo is.”

“Then who’s that for?” her dad asked.

“Lydia.” Melissa said.

“Oh. What happened with her?” Richard asked with a bit more concern.

“She’s just sick.” Melissa reassured.

“So, she’ll live?” Richard asked light heartedly.

“Ye…” Melissa stopped herself again, “…Hey Zack.” She called behind her, “Is Lydia gonna, you know, live?”

“Ha.” Zack chuckled. “Uh…” Zack paused and then ducked back into the ambulance. Eventually he reemerged, “Yep. She’ll be fine.”

“Yes.” Melissa relayed to her father.

“Does Zack want a ride home?” Richard asked.

“Zack’s going with Lydia to make sure she’s ok.” Melissa started walking toward their car.

“So where do you rank in terms of being a tolerant friend?” Richard checked.

Melissa lightly tossed her golden trophy to him.

“Well, there you go. This one’s going at the front of the trophy cabinet.” Richard examined it, “This must have been your hardest challenge, right?”

Melissa punched him lightly in the arm. “And yet you thought it was more important to protect the entire city from fiery death than to see my crowning achievement.” She smirked back at him.

“I knew you were tolerant enough to know you were slightly less important than the lives of everyone in Danville.” Richard nudged her.

“I was tolerant enough to accept you erroneously thought I was less important than the lives of everyone in Danville.” Melissa shot back.

“So, Zack’s a close friend of Lydia too?” Richard glanced back as the ambulance left.

“Yeah. Who isn’t a friend of Lydia.” Melissa replied.

“Uh huh. So. Just a friend.” Richard underlined.

“What are you doing Dad?” Melissa called him out.

“Just looks like Zack’s got a bit of a crush.” Richard concluded.

“What? No.” Melissa flatly disagreed.

“Why not?” Richard pushed.

“I would have noticed. He’s not the most subtle person.” Melissa told him authoritatively, “And what have you got that says he’s more than friends with her?”

“He’s riding in the ambulance to make sure she’s ok.” Richard pointed out.

“That’s his sworn duty as her interpretive dance partner.” Melissa quickly dismissed.

“Right. And he’s her interpretive dance partner.” Richard continued.

“So?” Melissa asked skeptically.

“How many guys join the interpretive dance duo set up by a girl at school?” Richard asked.

“By definition of duo, one. And I’m pretty sure it was his idea.” Melissa argued.

“So, he’s trying even harder to get her attention.” Richard counterargued.

“Or maybe he just has a thing for interpretive dance and Lydia is also interested in that area.” Melissa suggested.

“Interesting theory.” Richard considered.

“It’s not a theory. I know Zack and Lydia. I bet they’re not into each other.” Melissa declared as she got into their car.

“I’ll take that.” Richard teased her.

“Could you drop me off at the hospital?” Melissa requested.

“Really? I’d have expected for you to stay and look for Milo. Are we a bit jealous?” Richard goaded her.

“What?! No. Of course not.” Melissa strongly voiced, “I just want to check up on Lydia.”

“Of course not. Because you are known for being very tolerant of your friend’s crushes.” Richard passed her trophy back to her.

“Keep in mind I didn’t get the most tolerant daughter award.” Melissa remined him.

“Don’t I know it.” Richard mumbled.

“What was that.” Melissa shot him a look.

“To the hospital.” Her dad started the car.


	2. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been able to fit this in one chapter, but I wanted to check out how chapters worked.

“Hey Zack.” Melissa greeted as she approached him leaning against a wall outside Lydia’s hospital room.

“Melissa? What are you doing here?” Zack looked up in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Melissa cocked her head in curiosity.

“I’m making sure Lydia…” Zack looked back at Melissa’s dead stare, “…right.”

“Is she alright?” Melissa checked.

“Yeah. She just shouldn’t be trying to dance fight people. She can be pretty passionate.” Zack smiled.

“That’s one word for it.” Melissa looked away as she leant against the wall next to him, “So you’ve gotten to know Lydia rather well.”

“Yeah. I’ve spent a bit of time with her during all the practice we did, and we’re both hanging out a bit more now with Amanda and Milo.” Zack thought about it.

“And you’re allowed in her ambulance before her parents are?” Melissa questioned.

“The interpretive dancer’s creed isn’t broken lightly.” Zack berated her.

“They mention ambulances in a dancing creed?” Melissa asked.

“Yep. Line 6.” Zack answered.

“And then you’ve stayed here all this time till she gets better.” Melissa commented.

“Yeah. Well, until my mom is done her doctoring stuff. She got roped into doing a quick check up on a police dog because the vet was closed. But yeah. You are right.” Zack proclaimed.

“What?” Melissa snapped her head around to look at him.

“I have been a rather tolerant friend, haven’t I.” Zack told her.

“… Pff.” Melissa chuckled to herself.

“Where’s my award?” Zack continued.

“You can have this one.” Melissa all but dropped her trophy in his hands.

“What? Your award?” Zack looked down at the trophy.

“Sure.” Melissa laid back against the wall again.

“…Why’d you give me this?” Zack asked in confusion.

“Like you said. You’ve earned it.” Melissa told him.

“What about you?” Zack looked back at her.

Melissa looked the other way, “Like I said. I’m tolerant enough to not need it.”

Zack glanced back at the trophy in his hands, “That’s not like you. You hoard all your trophies like gold.”

Melissa turned back at him, “Ok first, a lot of them are gold. And second, I do not.”

“What’s wrong with this one?” Zack continued.

Melissa glanced at the award and then looked away, “I just… haven’t really earned this one.”

“What? Why not?” Zack looked at her incredulously.

Melissa let out a big sigh. “They just gave it to me 'cause I’m Milo’s friend, and ‘nobody could possibly deal with Milo’.” She quoted in a mocking voice, “But it’s not like that. You’d know. Milo’s great to be around. And life’s boring without a little adventure.”

To her surprise Zack burst out laughing.

“What?” She shot him a look.

“Yeah. They don’t understand Milo, but that doesn’t mean they got this wrong.” Zack reasoned, “Having fun on adventures? That’s you being tolerant of the ridiculous crazy stuff Milo has to get through. And Milo’s not your only friend. Sure, you can be cynical and intimidating, but you’d stick by your friends through tougher times than most.”

“Intimidating?” Melissa raised an eyebrow.

“Uh well, I wouldn’t say that.” Zack dismissed, “Some people.. other people.. might say that. Or so I’ve heard.”

“Thanks Zack.” Melissa smirked, “…I’ll take that award back now.”

“Now hold on.” Zack smiled as he examined the trophy again, “You know I’ve been pretty tolerant of hey..”

“Thank you.” Melissa said as she yanked the trophy from his grasp.

“How am I better at athletics yet you’re still stronger than me?” Zack complained.

Melissa smiled, but her face slowly turned more serious, “And.. as a tolerant friend, I’m totally fine if you have… any feelings for, my friend, Lydia.”

Zack took a moment to compute what she’d said, “Wait what?! Like a crush? Wow. No. I don’t have a crush on Lydia. No no.”

“Oh. I know. Just in case.” Melissa agreed, “You’ve just been spending so much time with her.”

“No no no. Just friends.” Zack confirmed.

“Good.” Melissa said before she could stop herself. “…'cause I made a bet with my dad.” She clarified.

“Oh yeah. About who I had a crush on? What? Where you jealous?” Zack gave her a weird look.

“What? Pff. No.” Melissa rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it, “Just didn’t want you worried about me being a third wheel.”

“Well I’m not, ‘cause I don’t have a crush on her.” Zack restated.

“Yeah. All good.” Melissa restated.

“I’m totally single.” Zack restated.

“Yep. Me too.” Melissa added before she realised it wasn’t strictly relevant to what they were discussing. “…And I’m fine with that.”

“Oh yeah. Totally fine.” Zack agreed.

Melissa’s phone buzzed. “I’ve got a message.” She announced.

“Yes you did.” Zack concurred. “You go answer that.” Zack helpfully suggested as Melissa was already opening her phone.

“Hey it’s from Sara.” Melissa said more casually as she held her phone between them. It held a picture of Milo at the podium, holding his trophy up victoriously, while Amanda glowed from beside him.

“Oh hey! They found Milo. Great. And he got his award.” Zack exclaimed happily.

“Yep. Now that was an award well earned.” Melissa smiled.

“Yeah. Kinda sucks we weren’t there to see him get it.” Zack rued.

“Yeah. He’ll understand. I’m half surprised the award survived the night.” Melissa commented.

“The night’s still young.” Zack pointed out, “Well I don’t think Lydia’s going anywhere. Want to go tolerate our other friend?”

“Wait long enough and he’ll end up here.” Melissa pointed out, “Plus, lovebirds need to have a bit of time to themselves every so often.”

Zack and Melissa glanced at each other, and then looked around to see if they could find all of the crickets hiding in the hospital corridor.

“… Amanda and Milo.” Melissa clarified.

“Yeah. I know.” Zack quickly reassured.

“'Cause Amanda’s there.” Melissa pointed at the picture.

“Yeah I saw her.” Zack nodded.

They both looked intently at the opposite wall for a few more moments.

“You’ll never take my umbrellas!” shouted Lydia as she bolted out the door.

“Lydia!” Melissa and Zack called as they ran after her.


End file.
